


Sans x Reader - Not What She Seems

by Okashi_Chan25



Category: Undertale
Genre: BP AND NCG FTW!, Fanfiction, Gen, Genocide Sans, Mettaton has the hots for Papyrus lol, Pacifist Sans, Papyrus likes Mettaton, Reader Insert, Reader Resets, Reader likes Sans, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans likes Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okashi_Chan25/pseuds/Okashi_Chan25
Summary: This story is also on my wattpad and quotev. (I'm not sure about deviantart and/or Tumblr, I forgot^-^')He looked at you, hands in pockets. "resetting again, i assume? actually, why do i assume? of course you do." You roll your eyes, "What does it matter to you?"Sans narrowed his eyes. "you're lying to everyone. you're killing all your friends---no, M Y friends." "Wow, you're so sappy. I don't care who or what your friends are. They're only an obstacle in my way.""...You're not what you seem to be."-Story belongs to me.Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.Sans owns you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Lol, just kidding, you own yourself. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first story on Wattpad. Hope ya like it! (Warning: There may be themes of violence further into the story. If something to violent happens, I shall put a warning on the story.

_A/N: In the story, your pronoun is "she." If you feel offended or you are a different gender, pretend it says "he" or "they", or comment down below if you want the pronoun to be "they"._

-

Prologue:

Location: MTT Resort

Time: 5:02pm

Date: December 25th, 2016

Timeline: 

"hey (y/n)." "Hello, Sans."

You and Sans had a weird relationship. You and Sans were friends. You and Sans were enemies. You and Sans loved each other. You and Sans hated each other. 

You two didn't even know anymore. In the last timeline, you two loved each other. In this timeline, you two were just normal friends. As a matter of fact, your timeline is the Neutral route. You had actually meant to spare all the monsters, in aim for the Pacifist route, but you had accidentally killed some monsters, but you went with it anyway. You _could've_ RESET this timeline, but you didn't really feel like it.

"i still don't get it, (y/n)." You paused. "Excuse me?" You asked. "why do you keep resetting?" You flinched. He hadn't confronted you about this until a long period of time. Time. You liked that word. You always have. To others, you seem like a geek or nerd. But for a few... they think otherwise.

"You know why." Actually, he didn't. But you couldn't admit the truth to him. It just seems wrong.

"no, i don't know why." He pushed more onto the conversation. "Yes, you do," you paused, "let's stop talking about this. There's a party downstairs." You ended the conversation, going downstairs. "(y/n), i---" "There's nothing to talk about."

You felt a pang through your heart. But why should you? Your heart was filled with hatred and darkness. Although your SOUL is filled with DETERMINATION, must you act like you have DETERMINATION? Yes, you should. But with some others, they don't deserve your kindness. In fact, the people who are kind to you, you don't deserve their kindness either.


End file.
